Old Feelings Die Hard
by Proudwhoviangirl
Summary: The Master has taken Clara and John Smith so it's up to Rose and the Doctor to save them. But between old heartaches, bitter feelings and a secret Rose is hiding from the Doctor can he keep it together long enough to help save John and Clara?
1. Chapter 1

Clara studied the Doctor from the rail she was sitting on, she knew something was wrong.

"Hey are you alright?"

Looking up from the console he smiled at her slightly.

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" He asked.

She popped down from the rail and went towards him.

"Your eyes, those beautiful eyes look sadder than usual." She straightened his bow tie.

He wrapped lanky arms around her. "My Clara I could never hide anything from you."

Clara grinned. "I guess that's why I'm called the Impossible Girl. So what's going on?"

"I was thinking about some friends I lost." He sighed.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm just afraid of losing you as well." The Doctor admitted.

Clara smiled. "I can promise you that won't be happening."

He shook his head. "You can't promise that. That's what they all said but in the end it wasn't meant to be. They all leave."

"And sometimes they come back, Doctor." A familiar voice replied.

The Doctor froze. "That voice I know that voice."

Clara's eyes widen as she pointed behind him.

"Doctor, who's that?" Clara asked.

He slowly turned and standing there was a blond girl, a girl he gave up hope of ever seeing again.

His hearts dropped to his stomach, he couldn't believe it.

He shook his head. "No, it can't be. R-Rose?"

She smiled at him. "Hello."

He walked closer to her.

"You're really here?" The Doctor asked.

She nodded.

He shook his head in disbelief.

"That's impossible." He muttered.

"It's me Doctor." Rose smiled.

He touched her face and smiled.

"Rose!" The Doctor exclaimed.

The Doctor lifted her up and held her tight.

"Let me look at you; you haven't changed a bit!" He exclaimed setting her back down again.

"It's so good to see you! I've missed you, Doctor." She grinned.

Clara stood there tapping her foot. "Care to introduce us?"

The Doctor blushed. "Right um Rose this Clara. Clara this is Rose Tyler."

Rose smiled extended her hand. "Please to meet you Clara."

Clara shook her hand and grunted.

"How did you get here?" He asked her.

Rose sighed. "Wasn't easy I used this transporter wrist band. I kept getting bounced from world to world; I never thought I'd get here."

Clara moved closer to the Doctor.

"So what brings you here?" He asked.

"Noticed anything missing, Doctor?" Rose replied.

It then occurred to the Doctor something was missing. "Wait where's the human Doctor?"

Rose sighed again. "We have to talk about that."

The Doctor knew this wasn't good news.

"You see, that's why I'm here. He's been kidnapped." Rose said.

"What, what happened?" He asked.

"We were on a mission for Torchwood but it turned out to be a trap and he was kidnapped by the Master." She explained.

He scowled. "What were you two doing battling the Master?"

Rose scoffed. "You'd be amazed at what monsters and aliens we've been battling."

Clara looked confused. "Wait a second, what's going on? What human Doctor and who's the Master?"

Rose shot her a look. "Oi' he's not a what he's my husband."

Those words stung but he refused to let his emotions get in the way.

"Doctor what's going on." Clara said.

The Doctor pulled her to the side.

"There is another Doctor named John Smith in the parallel world except he's human."

"Okay who's the Master?" she asked.

Closing his eyes in dread he answered. "He's an insane Time Lord that I've battled for years. He's very dangerous and very deadly."

"Do you think he'll hurt John?" She asked concerned.

"You even don't want to know what I think he'll do." He replied.

"Um, can we speed this up I'd like to rescue my husband before the year ends." Rose replied.

The Doctor turned towards Rose.

"Wait why would he take him? He knows I've regenerated why not take me instead?"

Rose leaned against the rail, shaking her head. "Can't you guess? He's trying to trap you. The Master kidnaps John to hurt me and if I'm hurt you'll be upset and you'll try to find John and the Master will be waiting to pounce."

"How did you arrive at that conclusion?" The Doctor asked.

Her eyes grew cold. "John's told me how the Master works. He's half Time Lord, remember? He has your memories."

"So how did he kidnap John?" He asked.

"The Master's invented a silver magnet transporter; when he's close enough to someone wearing silver he's able to take them without touching them."

Suddenly a worried glance appeared on her face.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked.

"Uh, was Clara wearing any silver?" Rose said.

The Doctor gave her an odd look. "Yes, why?"

"Then that explains why she's gone."

He spun around and saw that Clara had disappeared.

"Oh no, he's taken Clara!" He shouted.

"I guess the Master wants more assurance that you'll come." Rose replied.

The Doctor scowled at her. "Not helping!"

"Sorry." She mumbled.

The Doctor felt bad for yelling at her.

He smiled and gently caressed her face.

"Rose Tyler I promise we will find him and Clara but you need to trust me." He said.

She just looked at him.

"Do you trust me?" The Doctor asked.

Smiling Rose took his hand and said. "I never stopped."

Clara slowly opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in the TARDIS anymore.

"W-where am I?" She said looking around a giant rusty cage.

"The Master's prison cell." A male voice answered.

Clara turned and saw a man sitting across from her smiling. "Hello I'm John Smith also known as the Doctor or at least the human version and you are?"

"Clara." She replied.

"How did I get here?" She said trembling.

"Probably the same way I did; your silver necklace and my silver wedding band." He told her.

"I don't get it." She said.

"The Master created a silver magnet transporter. Get it now?" He asked her.

"So what do we do now?" Clara replied.

John shrugged. "Well we could play charades, Old Maid, cards or could just get acquainted with one another since we'll probably be here a while. What would you like to do?"

She shot him a look. "How can you be so calm?"

John smirked. "I work for Torchwood, believe me I've been thru worse."

Clara pulled her knees to her chin. "Well I don't work at Torchwood and I'm scared."

John smiled at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry but on the bright side Rose and the Doctor are coming to save us."

Clara arched her eyebrow. "How did you know Rose was with the Doctor?"

John smiled. "I've been married three years I think I know my wife by now."

Clara studied him then crept towards him for a closer glimpse. "So you're the human doctor?" She said.

He nodded.

"That means you look exactly like my Doctor before he regenerated?" She said.

"Yup." He answered popping his P.

"How did that happen?" Clara asked.

John groaned. "It's a long story."

She rolled her eyes. "Where are we are we going?"

John looked around and shrugged. "The Doctor lost his hand in a sword fight but grew a new one, later on when Rose came back he got shot by a Dalek and he regenerated but he only used enough to heal himself and put the rest in the severed hand."

"And you grew from his hand?" Clara finished for him.

He nodded.

"Eww." Clara muttered.

"Hey you should try it from my end. Imagine how I feel." John scowled.

"I'm sorry." Clara replied softly.

He smiled. "It's okay."

"Do you think they'll find us?" She asked.

Laying his head back he answered. "Do I think they'll find us? Yes. Do I think we'll make it out alive? I hope so."

Clara sank back and closed her eyes. "I hope so too." She thought. "I hope so too."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose watched the Doctor pace the floor and smirked.

"Now, if its silver causing- what?" He said.

"Nothing, I just never imagined you wearing a bowie." She replied.

"Bowties are cool." He said tugging on it.

"You just keep telling yourself that chinny." Rose grinned.

"Can we get back to the subject?" He scowled.

"Sure, I've just been waiting on you." She answered leaning against the console.

"Okay, if it's silver causing this how come you're still here? I mean you're wearing a silver wedding ring." The Doctor said.

Rose grinned. "True but I'm also wearing this." She held up her hand.

The Doctor looked closer. "The bio-damper, you kept it?"

She nodded. "Of course I wear it right under my wedding ring."

He smiled slightly.

"What?" Rose said.

"Nothing, nothing." The Doctor replied.

"No what is it?" She said.

"I'm just surprised you kept it." He smiled.

"Well, it is sentimental." She replied.

"How long you and John have been married." He asked her.

"Three years." She said proudly.

"Is he treating you well?" The Doctor asked.

"Naturally, don't forget he is the human version of you." She grinned.

The Doctor smirked. "That's good, any kids?" He asked.

Rose lowered her eyes and stayed silent.

"Rose?" The Doctor said.

Rose suddenly cleared her throat. "Would you excuse me I need to use the loo. Is it still in the same place?"

"Uh, yeah." He said pointing.

"Thanks!" She answered quickly.

The Doctor looked at her strangely but shrugged off any suspicious thoughts he was having.

"Now to look for some silver." He said.

Clara sat against the cage silent with her knees up to her chin.

John went over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"Considering I've just been kidnapped by an insane Time Lord, I think I'm doing very well." She replied sarcastically.

Before John could respond they heard a menacing voice say. "Oi',watch who you're calling insane, Impossible Girl."

They turned and saw a man with blond hair sticking out from under a black hooded sweatshirt coming towards them.

"You must be the Master." Clara said.

"My aren't you smart, I might keep you." He sneered.

She was too frighten to speak.

"What's the matter Clara cat got your tongue?" The Master hissed.

Clara quickly moved closer to John.

"How did you know my name?" She said.

"Next time be careful which time stream you enter." He whispered cruelly.

"Leave her alone, Master!" John growled.

"Touchy." He grinned.

"Look, I can understand you kidnapping me but why don't you let Clara go?" John asked.

The Master shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see I need her."

"What for?" Clara said.

He smirked. "Lets just call it extra motivation to trap the Doctor. I mean did you really think I spend all that time making that silver gadget just to take one person?"

Clara swallowed and tried not to show fear.

The Master chuckled. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some things to take care of."

As he left he paused and said in a cold voice. "And don't bother trying to escape, I will hear you and I will kill you both."

The Master slammed the iron door after he left; the sound made Clara shake with fear.

John rolled his eyes. "I'm not impressed."

Clara glanced at John with tears building up in her eyes. "J-John?"

He rushed to her side. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared. I wish the Doctor was here." She wept.

"I know Clara but hey you want to see scared?" John smiled.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small photo.

"Now that's scared." John held up a photo to her.

Clara peered at the picture and giggled. "Is that you and Rose on your wedding day?"

He chuckled. "Oh, yes never been so scared and happy at the same time."

She smiled slightly. "Well, it's a wonderful photo."

"Thanks but did it help some?" He asked.

Clara nodded "A little, thanks."

"Look, I know you're scared but we'll be okay. I promise." John assured her.

"You don't know that." She said tearing up again.

"Don't cry Clara, the Master's not worth those precious tears." He replied softly.

Clara try to smile but John could tell she was still upset.

John reached out and hugged her.

Tears fell down her face as she wept into his chest.

"I promise you Clara we will get out of here." He said.

She nodded as John held her tighter while she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Clara was still half awake when she opened her eyes, it was night she knew that but she didn't know what time it was.

She laid there and looked around expecting to see John on the other side but he wasn't there.

Clara panicked and sat up.

"John? John?" She called but there was no answer.

"Where is he?" She wondered.

There was no sign of him anywhere and the door was still locked but Clara refused to believe John had left her.

Still the thought of being alone or worse something happening to John was too much to bear.

She could feel her tears starting; afraid the Master would hear she curled up in a fetal position and cried as softly as she could.

"Where was he, what happened to her friend?" She wondered.

The Doctor was under the console looking thru boxes when he heard Rose approaching.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rose replied tugging on her shirt.

"Well you were in their for a while and the water was running; I was just worried you were sick." The Doctor said.

"I'm fine." She insisted.

"Okay, okay just asking." He said.

"So what are you doing?" She asked softening her tone.

He popped his head out from the gap on the floor. "I'm looking for some silver to help lure us to the Master."

"Uh, Doctor my wedding ring is silver, remember?" Rose pointed out.

He ducked back down. "I know but I need something bigger for the TARDIS."

Rose nodded. "Any luck?"

"No, this area's so cluttered. I've meant to organize this room but I'm always busy." The Doctor replied.

"Need any help?" She asked.

"If you don't mind." He said.

She smiled. "I love to. I used to love exploring under the TARDIS."

She dropped inside and looked around; boxes were stacked high and antiques were piled on shelves.

Her eyes widen. "Wow, it is cluttered."

He smirked. "Like I said I've been busy."

She smiled and started digging thru boxes.

After awhile the Doctor noticed Rose looking worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said unconvincingly.

"I don't believe you." The Doctor said folding his arms.

"Fair enough." Rose shrugged.

"I'm here if you want to talk." He told her.

"I'm fine." Rose grumbled.

"If you're upset that's okay. I understand." He said.

She shook her head. "You will never understand, Doctor."

"Try me." The Doctor replied.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rose frowned.

"Come on Rose I just want to help." He said.

"Please leave me alone!" Rose snapped.

The Doctor looked hurt. "Sorry."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I know you care but I really don't want to talk about it."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, you don't want to talk about it with me."

"That is not true." She said.

He scoffed. "Maybe if I look like I did before..."

Rose stopped him. "Don't even start Doctor. I don't have the patience anymore; now my husband and your Clara are in extreme danger and I think their safety is more important than this childish argument. So can we continue now?"

The Doctor was too stunned to say anything.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine when you decide to act like a grown up let me know. I'll be in my room."

She dropped everything into a box and stormed off, the Doctor watched her and wondered what happened to the Rose Tyler he once knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose got to her room and her anger turned to surprise when she opened the door.

Her room still looked the same like she'd never left.

The carpet, bed and shelves were left untouched and in place.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry but she was definitely touched by how the Doctor had taken care of her room.

Rose sat on her old bed and thought about what had happen between her and the Doctor.

She picked up an old photo of them and shook her head this was not how she ever imagined her reunion with the Doctor would be like.

"He's only trying to help me." She told herself.

Rose sighed and decided to talk to him.

The sound of metal tin plates awoke Clara from a restless sleep.

She noticed that their were two but the Master was gone before she could ask about it.

Clara made a face at the pieces of bread and yellow gravy then she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"You might want to eat before he gets back. The Master gets very upset if you don't eat his food."

Clara turned and saw John on the other side of the cage.

"John!" She rushed over and hugged him tight.

"Well, nice to see you, too!" He smiled.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He said pulling on his sleeves.

"I woke up last night and you were gone. I thought something bad had happen to you." Clara replied.

"Well as you can see I'm still here." John assured her.

"But what-" She started to say but John stopped her.

"As I said before you need to eat before he get's back." He told her.

"Only if you promise not to disappear like that again." Clara said folding her arms.

"Why?" John smirked.

"Because you've become like an older brother to me and I'm a little protective of you." Clara admitted.

He smiled. "You're a sweet kid."

"So do you promise?" She asked.

John nodded. "I promise I won't scare you like that again."

She smiled. "Good!"

"Now eat!" He playfully scolded.

Clara smiled and ate some bread.

She still wondered what had happened to him but was relieved to see he was okay.

Rose found the Doctor still under the console searching thru boxes.

"Um, Doctor?" She said.

He glanced behind him but didn't say anything.

"I know you're probably still mad but I'm sorry about earlier." Rose said.

The Doctor continued looking thru boxes.

"I'm just on edge about John getting kidnapped and I'm worried about his and Clara's safety." She explained.

He smiled slightly at the thought of his sweet Impossible Girl but didn't let Rose see it.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked.

He stayed silent.

She shook her head. "I don't get it you used to talk to me with what little you wanted to say."

The Doctor continued working and walking around Rose.

Rose nodded. "Okay, um I'm going to go look thru some boxes in the attic."

She started to leave when the Doctor finally spoke.

"Did you mean it when I was regenerating in front of you, Jack and Donna?" He said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"You said I couldn't regenerate because you had just gotten here." The Doctor replied.

"Okay so where's this going?" She said.

He sighed. "Did you mean it?"

She thought about for a while.

"Well, did you?" He asked her.

"Only because I had just found you and I didn't know what I was going to be getting next." Rose replied.

"What if you did know?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm not sure; I don't really know you anymore." She replied softly as she left.


End file.
